One Day
by yintotheyang
Summary: Can the truth about everything set Johnny free?
1. 9am

A/N – Alright, this is different than anything I've ever done before. It is a five part series that all takes place in one day. The way this idea formed was as if this was actually the show each part would be one day of the week. The part in italics is like a voice over that you hear as the show starts and finishes. It is supposed to be Johnny's voice. I think that explains everything, so now, on to the story! I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts!

**9am**

_Have you ever woken up one day and wondered how you got to where you are? Wondered what you could have done differently to change the outcome?_

Johnny was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Lulu was always the first thing on his mind when he woke up, but today was different. Today he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't look next to him at Olivia and remember that he wasn't good enough for Lulu. He didn't want to look at Olivia at all. He didn't want to be with Olivia at all.

His relationship with Olivia was simple and that's the reason he kept it going. There was no love or affection. It was all about sex and short term satisfaction. He didn't have to feel and he enjoyed that. Feeling was not something he ever wanted to do again. He used to love the fact that Lulu made him feel because the feelings were so wonderful. Now the feelings that Lulu evoked were miserable. The pain, emptiness and longing. And the worst one: regret.

He regretted every mistake he had made along the road that led to him losing Lulu. His mind wandered to the perfect New Year's Eve they had spent together. They vowed to never start the new year with regret. Another broken promise. He could never start another year without regretting the fact that he wasn't starting it with the love of his life.

Olivia shifted next to him and tried to put her arm across his upper body. Johnny instantly moved away from her and got out of bed. His movements woke her and she looked up at him in confusion. Instead of speaking, he quickly dressed and headed for the living room. She got out of bed, put on her robe and followed him.

"Where the hell are you going in such a hurry?" Olivia asked.

"To work," Johnny said shortly.

"It's early," Olivia groaned. "You should stay longer."

"It's not early," Johnny argued. "I should have been there already. You should have been at work an hour ago."

"Jax doesn't mind if I'm not there on time as long as I get my work done," Olivia replied.

"How do you get your work done if you're never there?" Johnny questioned.

"I'm there plenty," Olivia said defensively. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Johnny snapped. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong," Olivia yelled. "You think you can yell at me in my own place?"

"If you remember, I was trying to leave your place," Johnny responded. "If you weren't so desperate to keep me here I would be gone."

"You're calling me desperate?" Olivia laughed. "Why are you spending time with me? Because you're desperate not to be alone."

"I can be alone," Johnny said sharply. "I can't be here anymore."

"What does that mean?" Olivia wondered.

"It means don't call me or ask me to come over," Johnny answered. "I'm not the one who can't be alone."

"What caused this?" Olivia prodded. "Did you dream about Lulu again?"

Johnny closed his eyes slowly. He had to admit Olivia knew him pretty well. Johnny always woke up angry when he dreamed of Lulu. Angry because the wonderful life he always pictured would never become a reality. But this time it wasn't a dream about Lulu that had him lashing out. It was the memories of his life with Lulu.

"No," Johnny replied. "I just realized that it isn't fair to use you the way that I do."

"And how is that?" Olivia asked.

"As a distraction," Johnny said softly. "I know you use me in the same way, but I don't want to do that anymore. I'm tired of living a lie."

"I'm not the only reason you're living a lie," Olivia noted.

"Maybe you're not the only thing in my life that I'm changing," Johnny countered.

"So that's it?" Olivia wondered. "You're going to walk away without a second thought?"

"I've given it a lot of thought," Johnny responded. "I'm making a decision that I should have made a long time ago."

"And what decision is that?" Olivia questioned.

"To stop living in fear," Johnny answered.

With those words he turned and left Olivia's apartment without looking back. There was nothing to look back to. It wasn't like when he had broken up with Lulu and had stared at her door for ten minutes, listening to her fight with Maxie. Or in the days that followed when he would find himself at the apartment, desperately wanting to rush in and beg for another chance. It wasn't like that because he knew there was nothing left for him with Olivia. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't convince himself there was nothing left for him with Lulu.

Because if there was nothing left with Lulu, there was nothing left for him at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu stomped into Crimson and fell into her chair. She kicked off the heels that were her feet's enemy at the moment. Her car hadn't started, so she had to walk to work. The coffee stand was so busy, she had to go out of her way to Kelly's to get Kate's espresso. To top it off, her purse strap had busted and she had dropped all of her things on the ground. All of it would have been bearable had her purse not contained the picture of Johnny.

In the picture, Johnny was showing off his heart stopping smile and looking as happy as Lulu had ever seen him. They had spent a lazy day in the apartment and Lulu had gotten out the camera after Johnny pointed out there were no pictures of the two of them together. They had taken all kinds of goofy pictures, but this one had been Lulu's favorite because it was natural. He didn't even realize she was taking it and he was just smiling at her in the way she loved most.

Now all that smile did was break her heart all over again.

She knew she should take the picture out of her bag, but she didn't have the strength. It was her final reminder of Johnny and she didn't want to let go of him yet. Even if she knew she should. She couldn't let go of the future she had dreamed of having with him and the more she tried to move on, the more she dwelt in the past. She couldn't help but believe no matter what, her heart would always belong to Johnny.

She came out of her thoughts when the elevator door opened and Kate walked into the office. She didn't even speak to Lulu. She just took her coffee and walked into her office and closed the door behind her. Lulu rolled her eyes and sat down to begin working. Maxie breezed into the office on cloud nine and Lulu glared at her.

"Why are you so happy?" Lulu wondered.

"Because I love my job and my boyfriend," Maxie beamed.

"Don't you mean fiancée?" Lulu smirked.

"You always have to kill my mood," Maxie grumbled.

"Sorry," Lulu offered. "I'm just having a bad day and I wanted to share it."

"What's wrong?" Maxie asked in what appeared to be concern.

"A lot of bad luck this morning," Lulu answered. "The worst being my car not starting."

"Well it's not like you don't know a mechanic," Maxie pointed out. "I'm sure Johnny would give you a good rate."

"I'm not taking my car to Johnny's garage," Lulu replied. "I haven't spoken to him in months."

"Well, who else are you going to take it to?" Maxie wondered.

"I'll find someone," Lulu shrugged.

"I think you should take it to Johnny," Maxie advised. "He probably needs the business and you two are adults. You can be in a room together without hashing up old memories and fighting."

"I don't know," Lulu said softly. "I just hate the awkwardness that is always there when we see each other."

"The only way to make it stop being awkward is to see each other more often," Maxie responded. "Before you two started dating, you were best friends. Maybe if you could go back to being friends things would be easier."

"We were never really just friends," Lulu noted. "We said we were, but it wasn't true. Plus, how am I supposed to be friends with someone I'm still in love with? Especially since he has moved on."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny walked into his garage and slammed the door shut behind him. He was still thinking about Lulu as he moved to sit behind his desk. He needed to do paperwork for the garage, but he couldn't focus. There were so many things going through his mind and the last one was putting his receipts in order. He heard the door open and groaned before looking up to see Spinelli standing in the doorway.

"Does the Mob Prince wish for the Jackal to come back at another time?" Spinelli wondered.

"No, stay," Johnny replied. "I'm just having a bad day."

"Perhaps the Jackal can lend a listening ear," Spinelli suggested.

"You don't want to hear about it," Johnny shook his head.

"Or the Mob Prince does not wish to talk about it," Spinelli muttered.

"Maybe that's it," Johnny admitted. "I don't want to think about it, so talking about it seems like a bad idea."

"What's the nature of your distress?" Spinelli asked.

"Lulu," Johnny answered. "I've been thinking about her a lot lately and I really don't know why."

"Are the thoughts of the Original Blonde One happy?" Spinelli inquired.

"Some of them," Johnny responded. "Sometimes I think about all of the great times we had together. But most of the time it's the day we broke up and all I can think about is the pain I caused her."

"When was the last time the Mob Prince spoke to Fair Lulu?" Spinelli questioned.

"A long time ago," Johnny frowned. "We kind of avoid each other."

"The Blonde One mentioned that," Spinelli said softly.

"She talks about me?' Johnny asked.

"At times," Spinelli replied. "Most often when she is showing signs of sadness."

"So I make her feel bad," Johnny sighed. "I never wanted that, you know? I wanted to make her happy. Happier than she had ever been."

"Does Fair Lulu know this sentiment of the Mob Prince?" Spinelli wondered.

"She used to," Johnny answered. "I used to promise her I would always make her happy. She believed me. Hell, I believed me. I thought I could make her happier than anyone else could, but I was lying to myself. I just hurt her worse than anyone."

"The Jackal should leave the Mob Prince to his pain," Spinelli said quietly.

"Didn't you come by for a reason?" Johnny asked.

"Only to discuss the Jackal's coming choice of automobiles," Spinelli responded.

"You're buying a car?" Johnny questioned.

"It is on the Jackal's to-do list," Spinelli smiled.

"What kind?" Johnny prodded, happy to talk about something other than his problems.

"The Jackal is in distress about the final decision," Spinelli replied. "Does the Mob Prince have any suggestions?"

"When I buy a car all I care about is if it goes fast," Johnny laughed. "But you probably want other things which means I can't help you."

"The Jackal is thankful for the Mob Prince's input," Spinelli offered. "Farewell."

"Bye," Johnny said as Spinelli left.

Johnny looked back at his paperwork and sighed. Now he really couldn't focus on anything but Lulu.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Lulu, go downstairs and get me the dress from the boutique that's on hold for Crimson," Kate yelled from her office.

Lulu rolled her eyes and stood up. She made her way over to the elevator, glancing at Maxie who was lost in another wedding magazine. Lulu got in the elevator and her mind wandered to Johnny. They had already planned their wedding together when they were in New York City. Lulu had told him she wanted a small ceremony with only family and he had suggested the Haunted Star because of how much it meant to them. Lulu had asked him when the wedding was going to happen and he said he was going to propose when she least expected it. Lulu had to hold back the tears. She sure didn't expect it now.

The elevator doors opened and she composed herself as she hurried to the boutique. She picked up the dress that Kate had asked for and hurried back toward the elevator. She rounded the corner and ran into someone, knocking everything out of their hands.

"I'm so sor-" Lulu started, but the words died on her lips.

"It's okay," Olivia smiled. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

"I shouldn't have been in such a hurry," Lulu countered.

"I bet Kate has you working like a dog," Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"I like my job," Lulu shrugged. "Whatever she asks me to do, I do."

"That's a good attitude," Olivia said, bending down to gather her papers.

"I didn't mess these up did I?" Lulu asked, helping her pick the papers up.

"The only thing you messed up was Johnny," Olivia muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Lulu questioned.

"Have you spoken to Johnny lately?" Olivia wondered.

"No," Lulu answered. "Why would you ask me that?"

"He was just acting strange the way he does when you're on his mind," Olivia said softly. "I thought maybe you two had seen each other and it had rattled him."

"Well we didn't," Lulu replied. "And I doubt he was thinking about me."

"He was thinking about you," Olivia said firmly. "He's always thinking about you."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny was roaming around his garage aimlessly, drinking a beer. It was early in the day, but he was hoping that the alcohol could take his mind off of Lulu. It wasn't helping. Her face was there every time he shut his eyes and it haunted him. He wanted to make up for everything he had done wrong, but he didn't know how.

"Johnny," a voice said from behind him and he jumped.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" Johnny asked, turning around.

"Anyone could kill you with you lost in thought like that," Jason noted. "You didn't even hear me coming."

"I've got a lot on my mind," Johnny sighed. "What do you need?"

"Sonny wants you to run a shipment tomorrow night," Jason replied. "Can you do that?"

"I don't know," Johnny answered.

"What does that mean?" Jason wondered.

"I'm really distracted," Johnny explained. "I don't know if I can focus long enough to land a shipment."

"What has you so distracted?" Jason inquired.

"I don't think you really want to know," Johnny smirked.

"If it's about Olivia and Sonny, I don't," Jason responded.

"It's not about that," Johnny shook his head. "It's Lulu."

"Did something happen?" Jason asked.

"No," Johnny frowned. "That's the problem."

"I don't think I understand," Jason muttered.

"I'm just starting to wish I could go back," Johnny breathed. "But no matter how much I want to, I can't."

_What's worse than wondering what you could have done differently? Knowing the exact answer and still not being able to change things. _


	2. 11am

A/N – I just want to say that I am SO excited because today we got a Jolu scene! 3 They are so perfect together! Here is part two...please enjoy!

**11am**

_Sometimes things just don't work out. Other times you assume they won't work out because you're too afraid they will._

Lulu studied Olivia carefully. What did she mean when she said Johnny was always thinking about Lulu? Was she trying to see if Lulu was still interested in Johnny? Wondering if there was a threat to her relationship?

"Why would you say something like that?" Lulu asked.

"Because it's true," Olivia shrugged. "He never got over you and he never will."

"He was over me before we even broke up," Lulu argued. "He's probably just lying to you because he got tired of you. No offense."

"You really have no idea why Johnny broke up with you," Olivia smirked.

"Do you?" Lulu questioned. "I didn't exactly think you and Johnny were together because of an emotional connection."

"We weren't," Olivia replied. "But I do know that his biggest fear is the thought of you hating him."

"He knows me well enough to know that I could never hate him," Lulu said softly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Olivia responded. "Fear is a powerful emotion that can cloud your judgment. It's a lot like love. When those two mix, things can get really messy."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Lulu wondered.

"Because I think Johnny is a good guy," Olivia answered. "I think he deserves to have what he wants most in life and I'm not stupid. You are what he wants most."

"He had me and he threw me away," Lulu said sadly.

"Don't be bitter, Lulu," Olivia advised. "Take it from someone who knows. When you find that person you're meant to love forever, no amount of time can make the love go away. He may have hurt you, but you're always going to forgive him."

"Johnny and I are not you and Sonny," Lulu quipped.

"No you're not," Olivia agreed. "Johnny loves you. Sonny doesn't love me."

"Why are you giving me advice?" Lulu asked.

"Because I think if someone had told me back then to go after what I wanted, things might have been different," Olivia sighed. "You still have a chance to make it work with Johnny if you want to."

"Wouldn't that interfere with the two of you?" Lulu questioned.

"There's nothing there that either of us will ever miss," Olivia replied. "You're the one he misses."

Lulu watched Olivia walk away and shook her head. She didn't know if she could take anything Olivia said at face value. On one hand, Lulu saw no reason for Olivia to lie; however, everything she had said was the opposite of what Johnny had shown with his actions in the previous months. Lulu got on the elevator and rode up to Crimson thinking about the conversation. The elevator doors opened and she got off and found Kate waiting for her.

"What took so long?" Kate asked. "I have somewhere to be with this dress. I have no time for you to drag your feet."

"I ran into Olivia," Lulu responded. "Literally. I was helping her pick up all of the papers I made her drop."

"That's considerate, Lulu, but not a part of your job," Kate said, taking the dress. "I have to go, but there is an important fax coming in sometime this afternoon that I want addressed before you two leave."

"Okay," Lulu nodded, as Kate got on the elevator.

"Why would you help Olivia?" Maxie asked after Kate was gone. "You should hate her."

"Doesn't that mean I should hate you?" Lulu smirked.

"You're impossible," Maxie sighed. "Did she say something to you? Because you look a little shaken up."

"She said a few things," Lulu answered. "But nothing important. We should get back to work."

"I know there is something you're not saying," Maxie replied. "And I'm going to get it out of you before you leave the office."

"Whatever you say," Lulu said, rolling her eyes.

Maxie was right, but Lulu planned on keeping everything Olivia had said to herself. She wanted to think it through and decide for herself what she needed to do. A small part of her wanted to talk to Johnny and ask him what Olivia was talking about, but the bigger part of her was still desperate to avoid Johnny at any cost.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"What exactly do you want to go back to?" Jason asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Johnny shrugged. "Back to when things were simple, I guess."

"When were things ever simple for the two of you?" Jason wondered.

"It didn't happen often," Johnny chuckled. "But there were some moments when it felt like nothing existed outside the two of us. When I believed that nothing could ever break us apart. Pretty naive, huh?"

"No," Jason said simply. "Just because love doesn't always work out doesn't mean you shouldn't hope that it will."

"Can you name one time when it has?" Johnny asked skeptically.

"I can," Jason nodded. "But the thing about relationships is that none of them are alike. You and Lulu aren't doomed to the same fate as her parents or yours. You two choose your own future."

"I chose our future," Johnny said sadly. "I made mistake after mistake until there was no way we could be together."

"You obviously regret it," Jason noted. "Maybe you should tell Lulu that."

"I'm done hurting her," Johnny breathed. "It doesn't matter how sorry I am because it doesn't change what I did and she deserves better than any apology I have to offer."

"How do you expect things to change if you won't make an effort?" Jason wondered. "You may not be able to go back, but you can't go forward if you don't try to make things right with Lulu."

"How can I ever make things right?" Johnny questioned.

"I don't know the whole story of what happened between you," Jason replied. "But I do know that the truth goes a long way. The whole truth, no matter how bad it is."

"Did you expect to be giving advice when you came here today?" Johnny asked.

"No," Jason laughed. "But after everything we've been through together and saving each other's lives, I figure we're friends. You needed advice, so I gave it."

"Do you need advice on anything?" Johnny wondered. "I doubt I can offer anything constructive, but I can try."

"I think I'm good," Jason responded. "And I'll handle the shipment tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Johnny offered as Jason headed for the door.

"Talk to Lulu," Jason advised, pausing by the door. "That way you can at least know you did everything you could to get her back."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu sighed heavily. She was tired of staring at her work and not being able to focus. She was thinking about Johnny entirely too much. Olivia's words about her and Johnny were playing over and over in her head and she couldn't stop wondering if maybe Olivia had a point. As much as she didn't want to tell Maxie what she was thinking, she needed to talk it out with someone before she took off for Johnny's garage with no regard for her heart or pride.

"Do you still want to know what happened earlier?" Lulu wondered.

"Of course," Maxie replied. "Are you actually going to tell me?"

"Yeah," Lulu sighed. "I need to tell someone and you're here."

"I'm glad you are so desperate to confide in me," Maxie said, rolling her eyes.

"Olivia said something to me earlier when I ran into her," Lulu confessed. "She said a lot actually."

"I'm assuming it was about Johnny?" Maxie asked and Lulu nodded.

"She said he missed and loved me and that I didn't understand the reason he broke up with me," Lulu continued. "I just can't help but wonder if she was right. I always felt like something didn't add up when he didn't go after you when we broke up."

"He had some big secret he was keeping from you," Maxie offered. "Something to do with Claudia and it must have been bad. He said it would make you leave him."

"I never would have left him," Lulu argued. "I told him that over and over."

"He obviously didn't believe you," Maxie shrugged. "What else did she say?"

"That Johnny wanted to be with me," Lulu answered. "That he always has. I just don't know what to think. What if everything she said was true? Am I supposed to go after him or something? Make him talk to me?"

"Is that what you want to do?" Maxie questioned.

"I don't know what I want," Lulu said, her eyes filling with tears. "A part of me wants the truth and I don't think I ever got it. But another part of me says that I just got through everything and I should just let it go."

"Lulu, this is a small town," Maxie noted. "You're going to see him from time to time and you're never going to be able to let it go completely if you don't get closure. If you get the truth maybe that will be the closure you need. Or maybe it will bring you back together."

"Why would he tell me the truth after all this time?" Lulu wondered. "What could have changed that would make him start to open up?"

"I don't know," Maxie replied. "Is it worth it to you to find out?"

"I don't know," Lulu countered. "Johnny knew me better than anyone and if he really thought I would have left him for this secret, maybe it's true. If that's the case, should I really try to find out?"

"Yes," Maxie responded. "I know you pretty well and I know that your curiosity will get the better of you eventually anyway. Find out what really happened or otherwise you'll regret it."

"I'm scared," Lulu admitted. "What if the truth makes things worse? What if I get hurt all over again and this time I don't come back from it?"

"You'll come back from it," Maxie smiled. "You're strong. Probably the strongest person I know. Besides me of course."

"I'm going to think about it a little more," Lulu said softly. "Maybe I'll get a sign that tells me to go see him."

"Lulu," Maxie sighed. "Your car needs fixing. Johnny is a mechanic. What more of a sign do you need?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny was back behind his desk. After talking with Jason he had tried to go back to focusing on his work and he had been somewhat successful. He had been able to get a little done before Lulu took over his thoughts again. Maybe Jason had a point about telling Lulu the truth. So much had happened between her and Johnny already, that Johnny doubted things could be worse. Why not finally put it all on the table?

"Deep in thought, little brother?" Claudia asked and Johnny looked up.

"Yes," Johnny answered.

"Hopefully you're not thinking about that cow that you're sleeping with," Claudia cringed.

"No," Johnny replied. "I'm not thinking about Olivia or sleeping with her if you must know. I ended it with her."

"You finally figured out she was a no good whore?" Claudia questioned.

"Why do you have to bad mouth her all the time?" Johnny wondered. "You put down everyone I've ever been with. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Claudia replied.

"You have a lot of problems," Johnny said, raising his voice.

"Calm down, John," Claudia demanded.

"No," Johnny yelled. "Do you ever think about what doing what you say has cost me?"

"Is this about Michael?" Claudia sighed. "Because I've told you I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't even close to good enough," Johnny scoffed. "Do you know what this secret has done to me? What I've lost because of it?"

"What are you talking about?" Claudia asked. "Did someone find out the truth?"

"No, don't worry. You're safe," Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you just tell me what it is you're talking about," Claudia suggested.

"Lulu," Johnny breathed.

"What does that stupid girl have to do with Michael?" Claudia wondered.

"She's not stupid," Johnny said firmly. "She was perfect and we were happy, but your secret came between us. I kept thinking it would come out and I would lose her so I broke it off before that could happen."

_When you've been taught that nothing good ever lasts you start to fulfill that prophecy subconsciously. You push away what's good until it's gone._


	3. 2pm

A/N – Wow, GH has been really good! Brandon was amazing today! I can't wait until Jolu is back together and I am hoping it will be soon! Anyway, in honor of Brandon's fantastic performance, I am updating this, Bleeding Love and Destiny tonight! Enjoy and drop me a review!

**2pm**

_The biggest and worst secrets have a way of coming out in the biggest and worst ways. Truth is the only redemption._

Johnny was glaring at Claudia and her mouth was hanging open. She was actually speechless.

"Do you have anything to say?" Johnny asked.

"I can't believe you blame me for your mistakes with Lulu," Claudia said, shaking her head.

"If I hadn't lied to her for you, we would still be together," Johnny yelled.

"No, you wouldn't be," Claudia laughed. "You're so innocent and I don't know how that's possible. Love doesn't last in this business."

"You don't know what love is," Johnny scoffed.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Claudia wondered.

"Because I decided to tell Lulu everything," Johnny answered.

"You can't do that," Claudia begged. "She'll go straight to Sonny and Jason."

"I don't care," Johnny shrugged. "We deserve whatever happens to us."

"We've made it this far," Claudia cried. "Why ruin it now?"

"Because the longer it takes for the truth to come out, the worse the fallout will be," Johnny replied. "I'm tired of waiting on it. Even if telling the truth gets me killed at least I can die with a little self-respect."

"What if you lived and I died?" Claudia questioned. "Could you live with my death on your conscience?"

"You're not going to guilt me into anything ever again, so you might as well stop trying," Johnny advised.

Johnny watched Claudia's eyes fill with tears. She was a great actress. For the longest time he believed her when she fed him all of the lies about love. About how she loved him. Or how falling in love would kill him. None of it was true and he was sick of being fooled by her.

"So you really don't care if I live?" Claudia asked softly.

"There's only so much caring can do, Claudia," Johnny responded. "I don't want you dead, but I can't stop it from happening forever. I have to make things right for me and you should do the same. After everything you've been through, maybe if you're just honest, Sonny will let you live."

"I can't take that chance," Claudia said, shaking her head.

"I have to," Johnny whispered. "The truth will come out and I would rather have it blow up in my face than have it explode behind behind my back."

"Are you going to tell Sonny and Jason or just Lulu?" Claudia wondered.

"I haven't decided," Johnny answered. "If Lulu is willing to forgive me, then I will talk about it with her and ask her what she thinks I should do."

"And if she doesn't?" Claudia pressed.

"I'm trying not to think of that option," Johnny replied.

"You have more courage than me," Claudia said with a small smile. "And you were always a better person. I never really liked Lulu, but if she's the one you want to pin all your hopes and dreams on, then I hope it works out."

"It feels a little like you're saying goodbye," Johnny noted.

"You're thinking of admitting the truth," Claudia countered. "Staying is asking to be killed."

"Where will you go?" Johnny asked.

"I think I'll just wing it," Claudia laughed. "I liked my life better when I didn't plan things out all the time."

Johnny laughed lightly. They were nothing alike. Johnny wanted all of the plans he had made with Lulu to come true. He craved to sit around and plan their days together the way they used to. He had tried to live without thinking of a future and it had been the worst time of his life.

"Maybe I'll see you one day," Johnny remarked.

"Maybe," Claudia nodded. "Take care, little brother."

"You too," Johnny agreed.

He watched Claudia leave his garage and presumably walk out of his life forever. He wasn't happy or sad. He knew it was best for everyone that she left, but she was the only family he had ever known. He smiled and shook his head. Johnny didn't want that kind of family anymore, anyway. He wanted a new family that was based on real love and trust. With Lulu. He wanted to marry her, have children with her and ride off into the sunset with her. She was everything he needed.

Now all he had to do was gather enough courage to talk to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu and Maxie had fallen into silence after their discussion about Johnny. Lulu was thinking about everything Maxie and Olivia had said and trying to find the common sense that she used to have that kept her from following their advice. But she couldn't find it. She wanted to see Johnny and ask him all of the questions that had been on her mind for months. She just wasn't sure if she wanted the answers.

"Greetings Cohabiting Blonde Ones," Spinelli said, getting off the elevator. "Does the Jackal find you busy at work?"

"I'm working," Maxie smiled. "Lulu's thinking about Johnny."

"Maxie," Lulu said in shock. "Do you keep any conversations private?"

"Not from Spinelli," Maxie answered. "We're getting married. We can't have secrets."

"Fear not, Original Blonde One," Spinelli offered. "The Jackal shall keep Maximista's comments to himself. Unless the Fair One would like to discuss them further."

"I don't," Lulu replied.

"Perhaps we should," Spinelli suggested. "The Jackal is eager to know how matched the thoughts of Fair Lulu are with those of the Mob Prince."

"What is Johnny thinking?" Lulu asked.

"The Jackal really shouldn't overtly diverge his innermost thoughts," Spinelli responded.

"Is he thinking about Lulu?" Maxie pressed.

"The Jackal really shouldn't overtly diverge his innermost thoughts," Spinelli repeated, this time with a smile on his face.

"Lulu, do you need anymore signs?" Maxie wondered. "Johnny is thinking about you. You are thinking about him. All you need to do is talk and at least figure out where you two stand with each other."

"The Jackal agrees with the beautiful Maximista," Spinelli beamed.

"I don't know," Lulu protested. "You two don't understand how hard this is. I know you saw Johnny and I fall apart, but you didn't see us when we were happy. You don't know what we lost."

"You're right," Maxie shrugged. "The only person who may have an idea about how you feel is Johnny. So go talk to him."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny was once again staring at his work. He didn't have any desire to finish it. The only thing he wanted to do was find Lulu and talk to her. He knew she was probably still at Crimson, so he was trying to force himself to wait until she went home. He heard his door open and he looked up to see Sonny in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Johnny asked.

"Business isn't so good," Sonny noted.

"My business or your business?" Johnny wondered.

"Your business," Sonny answered. "Milo says you hardly ever have a car in here."

"Why would Milo know?" Johnny questioned.

"Just one of his jobs," Sonny replied and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"So you're just checking up on me?" Johnny asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you had seen your sister," Sonny responded.

"I saw her earlier actually," Johnny said quietly. "She left about an hour ago."

"Did she say where she was going?" Sonny prodded.

"No," Johnny said honestly. "I don't think she knew."

"That's a little strange," Sonny noted. "She's usually home this time of day."

"Did you try calling her?" Johnny wondered.

"No," Sonny shook his head. "I don't have any reason to."

"Then why did you really come here?" Johnny questioned. "You obviously didn't want to ask about Claudia. There's only one other thing I can think of and that's Olivia and since you're married to my sister I don't know why I would give you any information about another woman."

"I didn't ask," Sonny pointed out. "This is all speculation on your part."

"But I'm right," Johnny smirked. "Don't worry, Sonny. Olivia and I are through. You're free to do whatever you want with her."

"I thought you wanted me to be faithful to your sister," Sonny reminded him.

"What happens between you and Claudia is none of my business," Johnny replied. "I should have never gotten in the middle of it."

"What brought on this revelation?" Sonny asked.

"I've had a lot of revelations lately," Johnny shrugged.

"Care to share anymore?" Sonny asked.

"Not right now," Johnny answered.

"Well, I'll let you get back to not working," Sonny said softly.

"Did Jason talk to you about the shipment?" Johnny wondered.

"He did," Sonny nodded.

"And you're not angry?" Johnny asked in surprise.

"He said you had a valid reason for not being able to run it," Sonny replied. "I trust Jason."

"Well, thank you," Johnny said slowly.

"Don't make a habit of it," Sonny advised.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Maxie finished off her work and turned to look at Lulu's empty desk. Then she looked at Spinelli who was waiting patiently for her so they could leave. He smiled at her and she forced one in return. She was nervous for her friend. Lulu had refused to go see Johnny even though Maxie and Spinelli had encouraged her to. Lulu was so stubborn and so was Johnny. Maxie desperately hoped they would find their way back to each other but she was wondering if they would or even could.

"What plagues the Fair Maximista's heart?" Spinelli asked.

"I'm just thinking about Johnny and Lulu," Maxie replied. "If they will ever get back together or not."

"Maximista is not to blame for their parting," Spinelli said sweetly. "The problems between the Previously Bonded Souls were present before the forbidden garage incident."

"But if I hadn't kissed Johnny, maybe they would have worked it out," Maxie argued. "I should have just told him to tell Lulu the truth about whatever stupid secret he had. I should have told him that she would understand and forgive him."

"The past is set in stone," Spinelli responded. "The future is determined by the choices of the Blonde One and the Mob Prince. There is nothing more Maximista can do to reunite them."

"I wish there was," Maxie sighed. "Maybe I should call Johnny and tell him that Lulu needs work done on her car."

"Fair Lulu would be disgruntled with Maximista should she go behind her back," Spinelli replied.

"Do you think they'll work it out?" Maxie wondered.

"The Jackal believes that the truest loves survive all," Spinelli answered.

"I hope you're right," Maxie smiled. "I really hope you're right."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu couldn't believe where she was. How had she gotten to Johnny's garage? She had intended on going straight home and taking a bath to clear her mind, but that hadn't happened. She had gone home and gotten in her car and driven to Johnny's garage. She found herself getting out of the car and approaching the door to the garage. She opened the door and looked around. Johnny wasn't in the main room, but she heard him in the office.

"I'll be right there," Johnny called.

Lulu's heart beat sped up as she heard him coming. What was she doing? Thinking? She almost turned and ran out the door, but Johnny came into the room before she could. His eyes were wide and he seemed completely shocked by her presence. Lulu was just as surprised to be there standing in front of him.

Johnny couldn't get his breath. He had been thinking of Lulu all day and suddenly she was standing in front of him. This was his chance and he knew it. He just had no idea where to begin.

"Lulu," Johnny exhaled slowly.

"Hi," Lulu muttered.

"I'm glad you're here," Johnny breathed.

"Really?" Lulu asked and Johnny nodded.

"Really," Johnny smiled.

He didn't know where to start, but he knew where to end. He had to tell Lulu the truth.

_The redemption offered by truth does not compare to the redemption offered by forgiveness from the one you love. But is love really enough? Can love exist without complete truth?_


	4. 5pm

A/N – Okay, so I don't know that much about cars, I must admit. Hopefully this makes sense. Also, I loved writing this. It was so fun to step inside Johnny's mind for a little bit and try to express his reasoning for things. Please enjoy and I would love to know what you think!

**5pm**

_There comes a time in the life of every coward, liar and thief when they have to come clean. That time comes when they look into the eyes of the person they love most._

Johnny smiled shyly at Lulu and she averted her eyes to the ground. This was not starting the right way. He wondered how he had let things get to this point. The point where the woman he loved most couldn't even look him in the eye. Johnny ran a hand through his hair and held back a sorrowful sigh.

"So why are you here?" Johnny wondered. "I guess you didn't come to talk."

"My...um...my car is acting up," Lulu answered.

"Acting up how?" Johnny asked.

"Sometimes it starts, sometimes it doesn't," Lulu replied.

"Okay, go ahead and pull it in and I'll have a look," Johnny instructed.

His heart had fallen slightly when Lulu said she had come because of her car. He was hoping she had come to see him. Hoping maybe she was missing him too. They had always been so connected that Johnny would not have been surprised if Lulu's thoughts mirrored his own. But they didn't. Everything was different and it was all his fault.

Lulu pulled her car in and Johnny directed her as to when to stop. She got out of the car and he popped the hood, so he could try to determine the problem. He checked the battery and it was fine, so he began checking other parts of the engine.

"Lulu, when was the last time you changed the oil?" Johnny asked from under the hood.

"I don't know, when was the last time you changed the oil?" Lulu countered.

"Are you telling me you haven't changed the oil since March?" Johnny questioned, turning to look at her.

"I haven't," Lulu shrugged. "So unless some kind of magical oil fairy did it for me, then it hasn't been done."

"I tried showing you how to do it a hundred times," Johnny shook his head. "Maybe if you had paid attention, you wouldn't be having trouble right now."

"I didn't think I had a reason to learn," Lulu said softly. "I figured you would always do it."

Their eyes met for a fleeting moment and Johnny's heart broke. All of the pain he had caused her was still evident in her eyes and he hated himself for everything he had done.

"It shouldn't take too long to change the oil," Johnny whispered.

"I'll just wait in the office if you don't mind," Lulu replied.

"Of course not," Johnny said, shaking his head. "I only have the one chair in there, but you're welcome to it."

Lulu walked into Johnny's office and couldn't keep the smile off of her face. It looked the exact same as it did the last time she was in it. Papers stacked all over the desk, a few scattered on the floor and the chair pushed back from the desk. She sat down in his chair and began to look at the papers. They were garage receipts dating back to July and she laughed at his lack of organization. He was always great with the cars and customers, but the paperwork didn't hold his interest. It made her happy that some things about him hadn't changed.

She started going through them and putting them in order. Once she had them neatly stacked, she started running his numbers and totaling profits. She was almost finished when she felt him watching her from the doorway. She looked up to see him smiling and she rolled her eyes slightly.

"I know I probably shouldn't have mettled in your things, but you seemed to need help," Lulu said defensively.

"I've been trying to do them all day," Johnny laughed. "You did them in twenty minutes."

"I do this stuff for a living," Lulu shrugged.

"You're smart," Johnny noted. "You always were smarter than me."

"That's not saying a lot," Lulu smirked, easily falling into the playful banter they used to have.

"Well, at least I know my way around an engine and can keep it running," Johnny teased. "We all have our strengths."

"Like how I can hot-wire a car and you can't," Lulu countered and Johnny's eyes widened in surprise at the jab.

"Okay, okay," Johnny said in defeat. "You're better at everything. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Thank you," Lulu smiled. "So what do I owe you for the oil change?"

"Nothing," Johnny answered. "An oil change is no big deal."

"It's work, which means I owe you," Lulu insisted. "How much?"

"I'm not taking your money," Johnny reiterated. "You're never going to pay me for working on your car."

"You have no reason to give me special treatment," Lulu argued, standing up. "You should treat me like any other customer."

"But you're not any other customer," Johnny said softly. "You're you."

"What does that mean?" Lulu wondered.

"You know what it means," Johnny whispered, taking a step closer to her.

"So Olivia doesn't pay for work done on her car either?" Lulu asked.

"Why would you even bring her up?" Johnny questioned.

"Because," Lulu sighed. "She's whatever to you now and I'm not. I mean, is it only the ex-girlfriends that get special treatment or is it your current woman of choice too?"

"I'm not with Olivia," Johnny replied. "I never really was. She was just a ledge. Some kind of stupid risk to take. Like I used to do all the time before I met you."

"I'm not some kind of savior," Lulu muttered. "I didn't change you and make you better just by being with you."

"Yes, you did," Johnny responded.

"Then I would hate to see what you did to girls before me," Lulu said bitterly. "If you were better with me and you still cheated on me, I can only imagine how you treated everyone else."

Johnny's eyes shut slowly at her words. He had to find a way to make Lulu understand that Maxie was meaningless. That she meant nothing to him at all. This was his chance to start explaining the truth and hopefully his chance to get her back. To get another shot at having the life they were supposed to have together.

"I can never apologize enough for what I did to you," Johnny started. "But it wasn't really about what I let you believe it was about. I never wanted Maxie."

"You just didn't want me," Lulu mumbled.

"I did want you," Johnny argued. "But I wanted you to be happy more."

"I was happy," Lulu replied. "Being with you made me happy."

"How?" Johnny asked. "I didn't have anything to offer you. You deserved so much more than an unemployed former mob prince."

"I never saw you like that," Lulu answered. "You offered me you and that's all I wanted."

"I wasn't good enough for you," Johnny said softly. "I will never be good enough."

Lulu turned from him and leaned against the desk, obviously trying to gain control of her emotions. Johnny didn't want to hide his anymore.

"The truth is," Johnny continued. "All I wanted to do was was make you happy for the rest of your life. And I failed. I failed you and myself. I failed us. And I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lulu wondered, turning to face him again.

"From the day we met, all I did was put you in danger," Johnny explained. "My father tried to kill you, you were kidnapped to control me, you were blackmailed into dating me, your ex-boyfriend attacked you because you chose me over him, you were on the run from the cops for almost a month because of me, you were held in a mental facility that I took you to and you almost lost your mother to Scott Baldwin because I didn't believe you when you said someone knew the truth about Logan. And those are just the big things."

"Johnny, I never blamed you for any of that," Lulu sighed.

"But you should have because it was my fault," Johnny said, shaking his head. "I know I told you I left my family for me and that was partially true. But it was also for you. I left because I wanted to give you a life that wasn't full of danger and violence and I couldn't do that without leaving them behind. And I thought I could make it. I thought I could survive without all of the money and that I could make a new life for us. A better life. One full of love and happiness. But I couldn't. I couldn't even get a job as an orderly in a hospital. The worst day of my life was the day I woke up with you in my arms, snuggling against me the way you always did, and realized that no matter what I did, I would never be able to give you everything I know that you deserve."

Johnny was staring into Lulu's eyes and trying to hold back his tears. He had never admitted the last part out loud and while it felt good to finally be honest with Lulu, it was also terrifying to be so vulnerable.

"I remember that morning so clearly because the alarm went off and you went to get up," Johnny said, his eyes glazing over as he pictured the memory. "I tried to convince you to stay in bed and call in sick. You thought I was just being my normal 'can't get enough of you' self and ignored me. But that day was different. I didn't want you to leave that day because I had a feeling that once you got out of bed we would never be the same. And I was right. That was the day of the blizzard and the hospital craziness. The night we had the first of many horrible fights. The night I decided to let you go. To let you find someone who could give you everything you deserved."

"So you kissed Maxie so I would hate you?" Lulu asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't strong enough to just leave you," Johnny answered. "I had to do something to make you leave me."

"You let me believe that I wasn't good enough," Lulu said with pain in her eyes. "That once again, Maxie was just a better choice."

"I never wanted you to feel that way," Johnny muttered. "I never wanted to hurt you at all, but it was inevitable. I couldn't escape fate."

"What do you mean when you say that?" Lulu questioned. "What fate?"

"The truth coming out," Johnny whispered.

"What other truth?" Lulu wondered. "Just tell me."

"A part of the reason I knew I would never be good enough for you is because of the things I've done," Johnny began. "Even if it was for a short time, I was once head of the Zacchara organization. Things were done with my approval that I will have to live with for the rest of my life."

"What kind of things?" Lulu asked.

"I knew about the hit on Sonny that got Michael shot," Johnny breathed.

Johnny stared at Lulu as she tried to process the words he had said. Her silence was deafening.

_When your darkest secrets come out there is nothing you can do but hope for the best. Hope does not come easy in moments of silence._


	5. 7pm

A/N – Okay, so unlike GH I follow through when I leave a cliffhanger. And also, I would never leave someone bleeding and dying in the street for two days. I just don't think that's very nice, but I digress. Here is the conclusion of the story! I hope you have enjoyed the entire thing and I would love to hear what you think!

**7pm**

_Everyone reaches a point when they have to believe in the power of love. When it's the only thing they have to hold on to._

Lulu was staring intently at the floor. Her gaze could have burned a hole right through it. Johnny had no idea what was going on in her head and it was killing him. Did she hate him? How could she not? He found himself clinging to hope that she loved him too much to hate him. He just wasn't sure and her silence wasn't very reassuring.

"You lied to me for over a year," Lulu said softly.

"Lulu, I-" Johnny tried, but Lulu held up her hand to stop him.

"I asked you if you had something to do with it and you lied," Lulu repeated. "You just admitted to lying to me about Maxie too. I never asked you for anything but the truth and that was something you just couldn't give. I don't know what to say or do. I'm just wondering how many other lies you told me. What was real about us? Was any of it real?"

"Yes," Johnny muttered. "The way I feel about you is real. The way I love you."

"Love," Lulu whispered, shaking her head. "I remember when you used to tell me all that mattered was I knew that you loved me. And I remember when that was true. But it's not anymore. Trust matters. And how can I trust you?"

"You have no reason to," Johnny shrugged.

"You're doing a great job of defending yourself," Lulu said sarcastically.

"It's true, Lulu," Johnny replied. "I have made so many wrong choices along the way and you have no reason to trust that I can make it right."

"Explain it to me," Lulu requested.

"Explain what?" Johnny asked.

"Explain why you let the hit on Sonny take place," Lulu explained.

"I hated him," Johnny began. "He had taken so much from me and I had never done anything to him. He was constantly getting in my face and casting blame on me for things I didn't do. Every time I turned around there he was, accusing me of something, but I stayed calm. You kept me calm. Then came the day I was supposed to take you on a date. Sonny kidnapped me and locked me in a padded cell like I was crazy. Like I was my father. He beat me and threatened to cut off my fingers. All for something I didn't do."

"Why didn't you ever tell me all of this?" Lulu wondered.

"Because I didn't want the business to touch you," Johnny answered. "Not even a little bit."

"You don't always have to protect me, Johnny," Lulu responded. "Sometimes you're the one who needs protecting."

"Well he finally let me go, but it was too late," Johnny continued. "I was so filled with rage and all I could focus on was making him pay. You saw how I was. You gave me a chance to choose you and get out and I didn't take it. You weren't gone for two minutes before I knew I had made the wrong choice. But instead of going after you, I got even angrier. I blamed Sonny for you leaving me. It's funny because that's exactly the kind of faulty logic that made him kidnap me in the first place.

"Claudia came up with a plan to get rid of Sonny and I had no objections," Johnny continued. "I thought if I could get rid of him, all of my problems would go away. I didn't know any details about where the hit was taking place or who was performing it. The only thing I knew was when."

"And I was your alibi," Lulu noted.

"It wasn't supposed to be you," Johnny said somberly. "I was supposed to be meeting Luke, but you were there instead. When Spinelli came in and told us, I felt sick. Then I got angry all over again, but this time at myself. I should have stopped Claudia, but I didn't. And then I never gave her up."

"She's your sister," Lulu shrugged.

"And that makes it okay?" Johnny asked.

"If you had admitted it, she would have been killed," Lulu replied. "You already had enough on your conscience."

"I thought you were upset with me for lying," Johnny said in confusion.

"I am," Lulu said. "I understand not telling Sonny or Jason because they would have killed you or your sister or both. I don't understand why you couldn't tell me."

"He's your cousin, Lulu," Johnny responded. "I thought you would hate me."

"I would have been upset, sure," Lulu agreed. "But I could never hate you. Even when you cheated on me with Maxie, I didn't hate you."

"So you don't hate me now?" Johnny questioned.

"No," Lulu shook her head.

"So it was all for nothing," Johnny said sadly. "If I had just told the truth from the start, none of this would have happened. We would be together."

"You don't know that," Lulu replied. "Neither of us know what would have happened if you had done things differently. All we can do is deal with the way things did happen."

"And how are we going to deal with it?" Johnny wondered.

"I don't know," Lulu answered.

"Do you want time to think it over?" Johnny offered.

"Johnny, I've had months to think about what I would do if an opportunity to forgive you ever presented itself," Lulu laughed. "I don't think I need more time."

"Okay," Johnny nodded. "Then let me say one more thing."

"Alright," Lulu agreed.

"I'm sorry, Lulu," Johnny began. "I know that I messed up and I know that telling you I'm sorry doesn't change it, but I'm saying it anyway. Because I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you in anyway and I ended up hurting you in the worst way. I wish I could take back all the pain I've caused you."

Lulu looked into Johnny's eyes and she could tell he was sorry. She knew that he would take back the pain he caused her and probably carry it himself if he could. He was a martyr that way.

"I believe you when you say that," Lulu smiled. "Which is funny because I guess if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't. But I don't know why I still trust you. I shouldn't. You gave me some good reasons not to."

Lulu studied Johnny as he waited for her to continue. She could see he was nervous. The truth was so was she. She had so many emotions running through her and she had no idea which one would win out or which one she wanted to win.

"Do you remember the day you found me trying to play Clair de Lune?" Lulu asked.

"Of course," Johnny answered. "You looked beautiful focusing and trying to press the right notes."

"You told me then bad things would happen," Lulu mused. "And I told myself I didn't care. Because I knew the good would always make the bad worth it."

"Do you still believe that?" Johnny wondered.

"Yes," Lulu nodded. "After everything, I have no regrets. Which is why I can forgive you for everything. You aren't perfect and neither am I. But I believe that you're sorry and that's enough for me to forgive you and move on."

"What do you mean by move on?" Johnny questioned.

"I mean let go," Lulu explained. "Stop dwelling on the pain and the past."

"So...there's no chance...that we could..." Johnny tried. "There's no chance we could find our way back to each other?"

"Is that what you want?" Lulu asked.

"Yes," Johnny breathed. "I want to try to make up for everything I did wrong. And I would understand if you want to go slow. Maybe just be friends at first. But I miss you so much and I hope there's some way that we can get back what we had."

"That's asking a lot," Lulu muttered.

"I know," Johnny replied. "I have no right to ask you for anything, but I'm asking anyway. I've always been selfish about the wrong things. The things I should have held closest I pushed away and the things I held on to are the things I should have let go. But this time, I'm going to be selfish about the right thing. You. I want you in my life, even if I don't deserve you."

"Johnny, it's not about what you deserve or what I deserve," Lulu countered. "Hell, if everyone got what they deserved we would all end up alone and miserable."

"Then what is it about?" Johnny wondered.

"It's about what I can risk," Lulu answered. "Can I risk giving you another chance? Giving you my heart again?"

"And you can't," Johnny said, his head falling in shame.

It was his worst fear come true. He couldn't get her back. He had done too much wrong and there was nothing that was going to make it right. The tears gathered in his eyes, but he held them back because the last thing he was going to do was guilt her into saying she wanted something she didn't.

"I will never understand why you don't believe in me," Lulu said angrily and Johnny snapped his eyes back to hers.

"What?" Johnny asked in surprise.

"You automatically assumed that I would hate you," Lulu began. "You also assumed that if I didn't hate you I still wouldn't forgive you. And finally, as soon as I mention being scared about doing something, you _**assume**_ I won't do it. You used to know me so well, but I don't know if you do anymore. Or maybe you think I've changed."

"It's not that I don't believe in you," Johnny argued.

"Then what is it?" Lulu questioned.

"It's logic," Johnny answered. "It makes no sense for you to take this risk. I broke your heart once because I was trying to do what I thought was best for you and you can't be sure I won't do it again."

"Well in that case, let me share some wisdom that I've learned," Lulu smiled. "Love and logic have no business mixing."

"Love?" Johnny wondered. "I know I love you, but do you...do you still love me?"

Lulu met Johnny's eyes and she knew the answer. At that moment he was so open and vulnerable. She felt like she could see straight into his soul and there was regret and sorrow, but most of all there was love. And a glimmer of hope. Johnny had never been one to hope for much because he was used to being disappointed, but she could see in him the hope he had right now. He wanted more than anything for her to still love him. And she did.

"I'm always going to love you," Lulu replied and Johnny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you willing to take the risk?" Johnny asked slowly.

"You know I told you once that I was afraid of love and losing myself," Lulu responded. "But I'm not afraid of that anymore. I know now that loving you brings out a better part of myself."

"I feel the same way," Johnny whispered and Lulu smiled.

"I have always been a risk taker," Lulu started. "And I've always said you were a risk worth taking."

Johnny approached her slowly until they were only inches apart. It had been so long since they were this close in any aspect. Now there was nothing separating them mentally, physically or emotionally.

"Do you still believe that?" Johnny breathed, bringing his hand up to her face and slowly running a finger down her cheek.

"I don't know," Lulu smirked, mimicking Johnny's motion. "You are pretty nice to look at. And you love me which definitely earns you points. And there's something else. Something that I just can't seem to find anywhere but you."

"I know what you mean," Johnny smiled, letting his hands settle at her waist. "It's like a spark. A lightening strike, really."

"You know, lightening never strikes twice," Lulu replied, looping her arms around his neck. "Not in the same place or the same heart."

"I love you, Lulu," Johnny said sweetly. "And I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much."

"I love you, too," Lulu muttered, leaning closer to his lips. "And I have no objections to your plan of showing me that you love me because I want to do the exact same thing."

Johnny leaned down the rest of the way and connected his lips with Lulu's. The kiss was slow and sweet, both of them savoring the taste and feel of each other's lips. Lulu threaded her fingers through his hair and Johnny immediately deepened the kiss. There was no decrease in their passion for each other, even after all the time apart. After several minutes, Johnny forced himself to pull away for air, but he held Lulu close to him.

"You know what?" Johnny asked softly.

"What?" Lulu wondered.

"We're forever," Johnny whispered and Lulu smiled brightly before kissing him again.

_Love is the most powerful emotion. When you love someone, really love them, anything is possible. Real love is forever and always._


End file.
